An electronic card generally having conducting pads, for example a SIM card, is generally used to insert into an insertion slot of an electronic product so as to establish an electrical connection with an electrical connector. After the electronic card is inserted into the insertion slot via an entrance of the insertion slot, the electronic card needs to further move a certain distance and then reaches a preset position, so as to allow the conducting pads of the electronic card to respectively contact corresponding terminals of the electrical connector.
However, with respect to the arrangement of the terminals of the electrical connector, besides the terminals should be matched with the conducting pads of the electronic card in position, it should further meet requirements, such as structural strength of the electrical connector, compactness of the electrical connector, contact stability between the terminals and the conducting pads and the like, therefore the electrical connector may have various configurations in design. In one of these configurations, a terminal of an electrical connector has two resilient arms, and two free ends of the two resilient arms are connected to each other so as to form a contacting portion, the terminals are arranged so that an extension direction of the two resilient arms is intersected with an insertion direction of the electronic card (a movement direction), during a process that the electronic card is inserted into the insertion slot via the entrance of the insertion slot and moves to reach the preset position, because a side surface and a top surface of each resilient arm form a right angle therebetween, the side surface of each resilient arm easily and seriously scrapes the conducting pad of the electronic card, thereby damaging the conducting pad of the electronic card due to serious scrapping. For example, Chinese patent application publication No. CN102741856A (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,913,914B2) discloses a card connector, in which a contacting portion of a terminal is a curved surface, however, in one of the embodiments, along an insertion direction of an electronic card, the terminal contacts a conducting pad of an electronic card via a side edge of the resilient arm, which not only easily damages the conducting pad of the electronic card due to serious scrapping, but also easily makes insertion and ejection of the electronic card not smooth.